Roy Koopa
"I'll have two number nines, a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, a number seven, two number forty-fives, one with cheese, and a large soda." -Episode 60 Roy is the tritagonist of the Koopa Kids series, and the third oldest child of Bowser. He is obsessed with making himself look as cool as possible in front of others, no matter what it takes, and he goes through efforts such as insulting people or even beating up people like Lemmy to impress others. He is also fat and is a big eater, loving desserts like cake, though he denies the fact that he's fat and claims that it's all muscle. He is also rather lazy, and doesn't do that much unless provoked, where he'll beat down the person bothering him, though he's only the second strongest. He claims to have a gang to try and make himself seem like he's a "gangster", though the only two members are his brothers; his elder brother Ludwig and his younger brother Iggy. He is a rival of Morton due to them not getting along when Morton was adopted. Past Roy was born to Bowser's second girlfriend, who was dating him because she already had Lemmy. His mother was also the mother of Iggy. Roy formed a gnag with brothers Iggy and Ludwig, however they denied Lemmy because they found him too weak and immature, and instead they just hung out with each other. Wendy was born a while later and they didn't like her since they were misogynistic at a young age, and after a while there was Larry, who they envied because Bowser was a lot more caring to him than he was to those three. When Bowser adopted Morton, he and Ludwig went to pick on him, however he made fun of Roy's shell, which was pink at the time. Personality Roy can be summed up as a gluttonousness slacker who tries to look cool. However, this doesn't prevent him from eating so much unhealthy sweet foods such as cake. He tries his best to look cool by forming a "gang" with Iggy and Ludwig, beating up Lemmy or Larry at times to try and show off his strength, and wearing sunglasses that he claims is swag. He also seems to be quite sensitive about the way other people think about him, as he denies the fact that he's fat, claiming it's muscle, and gets angry when people insult him. Despite this, he isn't as mean as Ludwig or Iggy. He's also quite lazy, getting Iggy and Ludwig to do stuff for him while he slacks off, unless he's provoked, in which he will suddenly spring into action and try to beat people who make him mad. Appearance Roy is the fattest of the kids, and he has long fat arms, hunched shoulders and a big belly. His head is pink, and he is bald, though his eyes have been rarely seen as thin, black eyes with red eyebrows. Over them, he wears red sunglasses to try and look cool. His nose is on the smaller side, and it along with his mouth, is a pale yellow color. His mouth is also curved and he has only two fangs. He wears the same spiked cuffs most of his brothers. His shell is pale yellow on the front, and purple on the back with a white casing and spikes. (It was previously pink, but he changed it due to Morton poking fun at it.) Powers & Abilities Roy is the second strongest of the kids, only to Morton, shown by his ability to beat up some of his siblings and him carrying his Bill Blaster over his shoulder. However, he is also the slowest of the kids at running, and instead likes to put his weight forward. The Bill Blaster is his primary weapon, which can shoot Bullet and Missle Bills at will. Besides this, he can also create earthquakes due to him being very heavy. These earthquakes shake the ground and make people stuck on the spot for a few seconds. Besides that he has the usual abilites, like going inside his shell to spin or go to sleep, or spitting fireballs. Relationship with other characters Roy is usually sensitive about what people think about him, but he has a habit of judging people how they look. Lemmy Roy finds Lemmy to be dumb, stupid and too weak for his liking, and he finds him too fun-loving to be his friend, as he feels hanging around with someone like him would be too uncool. Wendy Roy considers Wendy to be ugly, therefor he treats her badly because he dislikes her just for this opinion. He also hates her calling him fat, because he's a hypocrite. Morton Morton is Roy's biggest rival, both literally and metaphorically. Since he went and insulted him since the day Morton walked in, Roy strives to prove to Morton that he is stronger than him, even though he isn't actually stronger than him. They sometimes get in fights with each other in front of the other siblings to prove who is better. Iggy & Ludwig Iggy and Ludwig are the two members of Roy's gang. Even though he likes to focus on making himself look good, he is still relatively loyal to these two and treats them fairly well as members of his gang, and even helps them out when they are mad at Lemmy or Bowser Jr.. Larry Roy was responsible for knocking Larry's two front fangs out, for unknown reasons. Other than that, Roy seems to just consider Larry a wimp who needs Bowser to protect him, and sometimes will beat him up with Ludwig and Iggy just to make the three look superior, though they can't do that when Bowser's around. Bowser Jr. Roy finds Bowser Jr. to be spoiled by Bowser and he hates it when Junior would call him fat and treat him like a slave. Other than that, he doesn't care for Junior that much. Bowser Roy is aware that Bowser is a bad father, and does dislike the fact that he puts Larry and Junior before him, but he is still okay with it as it means he can stay up late and sleep in and eat all the food he wants without having Bowser care. That is unless he is forced to wake up to fight Mario, who Roy also would want to destroy to get more time to himself, or if Bowser finds out Roy ate all the cake. Boom Boom Boom Boom is essentially everything Roy wants to be. He has a mafia of his own, has huge, muscular arms and gets to do mostly whatever he wants. Because of this Roy strives to impress Boom Boom and wants to get in his mafia, even after Lemmy ruined his chances of that happening. Trivia *Bowser's Messenger was actually made from Roy's Super Princess Peach sprites. *The reason Roy wears pink (or used to) is because of the phrase: "real men wear pink". *The six oldest kids were all named after musicians, Roy being named after Roy Orbison. R - R - R - Category:Boys Category:Fat Pepole Category:Bully Category:Good Guys Category:Overweight Characters Category:Minor Villians Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes